


Three Boys With Tangled Limbs

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Incest, M/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry notices that he and his twin brother Marcel have their sights set on the same boy, and he hatches a plan to get them all together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Boys With Tangled Limbs

"Whatcha lookin' at, little brother?" Harry asked, popping up behind his brother where he was seated at the lunch table.

Marcel jerked, always a bit of the nervous type, and then swatted at Harry, not taking his eyes away from whatever he had been looking at before Harry showed up, "I'm only seven minutes younger, Harold."

Harry grimaced, sitting next to his identical twin on the bench and throwing an arm around his shoulders, "Thought I told you not to call me that."

"Thought I told you not to call me 'Little brother'." Marcel countered.

"Touche." Harry nodded a bit, trying to follow his brother's line of focus. "Now, back to business. What're you so interested in over there?"

"S'nothing." Marcel said, quickly looking down at the food on his tray.

But Harry had already zeroed in on what seemed to be so interesting to his brother.

"Louis, eh?"

Marcel looked up at him in shock, "Uh...Yeah.."

They'd grown past the age where they told each other everything, but Harry liked to think he still had a bit of that twin telepathy they were so certain they'd had at age five. And besides, it'd be inhuman not to be attracted to Louis. Louis wasn't exactly the most popular guy at school, but he certainly wasn't unpopular either. He had a nicely sized group of friends that he hung out with, and he was in drama club, which was surprisingly highly looked up to at their school. They didn't get bullied for it like you'd expect at most other schools.

So, Louis wasn't top of the food chain, but he was higher up than Harry, and he was much much higher up than Marcel.

Because although Harry and Marcel were identical twins, you probably wouldn't know it at first glance.

Harry was a tad of an outsider, he liked to wear the same pair of ripped black jeans every day, with various flannel shirts, and different bits of fabric tied around his head some days when he wanted to keep his rather long curls out of his eyes. He listened mostly to undiscovered music and liked to sit out in the field and do nothing but look up at the sky. He had a small group of friends that he spent a lot of his time with, but he always made time for Marcel, because Marcel needed him.

Marcel was just about the lowest you could be on their college's food chain. He wore ill fitting sweater vests and pants that were maybe a little too big. He had large glasses that swallowed up his face, whereas Harry had taken to wearing contacts years ago. He didn't play sports, or sing, or participate in drama. He focused solely on his academics, and for that reason was very smart, which Harry sometimes envied. It wasn't that Harry was stupid, but he just didn't have anything he was really good at, aside from singing, and he only ever did that in the shower.

He didn't really envy Marcel, though. Because Marcel spent most of his time alone. Apparently the one thing that seemed to be frowned upon in their little school was actually being intelligent, which Harry found to be quite ironic. You'd think you'd want to be smart in school, but apparently not.

So Marcel had a hard time making friends. Harry always liked to tell Marcel that his friends were their friends, but he knew that wasn't the same. Knew Marcel wanted friends of his own. But he didn't want Marcel to try to change himself just to make friends. Eventually, when they went off to Uni, he'd be able to hopefully find some people who loved him for who he was.

Harry certainly loved his brother, and he knew someone else would be able to eventually as well, because once you got past his slightly dowdy appearance, he was a really cool, funny, intelligent, down to earth guy. There had to be someone out there who would appreciate that.

Maybe Louis would...

"He's got a nice arse, hasn't he?" Harry asked.

Marcel choked a bit on his sandwich, "Yeah, s'pose."

"That is what you were looking at, innit? His back was turned when I walked up."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Hush." Harry said, covering his brother's mouth with a finger. "Listen."

"Listen to what?"

"To me." Harry said, removing his arm from 'round his brother's shoulder. "You like Louis, yeah?"

"Yeah, I do." Marcel shrugged uncomfortably.

"I like him, too."

"Oh.."

"Oh, don't get all pouty, Marcy."

Marcel rolled his eyes. Harry was pretty sure he hated being called Marcy even more than Harry hated being called Harold. Apparently it was a 'girl's name'. But sometimes Harry just didn't have the time to fill his mouth with a heavy name like Marcel.

"I'm not saying you can't have him." Harry continued. "I'm saying you should have him, but I should have him, too."

"You...What?"

"Both of us should have him." Harry nodded affirmatively.

"Both of us should...?"

"Yeah."

"Like, at the same time?"

Harry hummed thoughtfully, glancing over at Louis, and then back at his brother.

"Doesn't have to be. But I'm more than okay with that if it's what the both of you would want."

"Oh. Um...Okay, yeah."

"Is that cool with you?" Harry asked seriously now, putting a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder, looking him in the eyes.

"I guess. I mean, might be nice having you there?" He said it as more of a question than an answer. "Like, I don't know what I'm doing, really, and you do, right? So it might, like, help."

Marcel was getting that panicked expression on his face like he did when he was about to start hyperventilating, so Harry began rubbing his back soothingly, "Breathe, mate. Breathe. S'not like we're gonna go off and do it in an empty classroom right now. You've got time to prepare yourself. And like you said, I'll be there, yeah?"

"Yeah." Marcel nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Harry stood up, ready to go find his friends to head to their next class. Marcel was in advanced Maths, so that was one of the classes they never had together.

"Wait, Harry." Marcel said, grabbing Harry's arm.

"Yeah?"

"How are we gonna...How do we tell Louis we want...?"

"We've got Maths together this period. He's shit at Maths. I'll tell him I've got a really smart brother who'd like to help him out, yeah? Then once we get him to our house, we'll just move things along from there, alright? I've got it covered. Don't worry your pretty little head." Harry said, ruffling his brother's hair.

"Hey!" Marcel whined. "You'll mess up my hair."

"You've got too much gel in there for me to move it an inch, Marcy, you're fine."

Marcel huffed, taking the last bite of his sandwich as the bell rang.

"See you for the drive home!" Harry called over his shoulder to his brother as he walked away.

000

When the bell rang, signaling the end of Maths, Harry stood up quickly, stopping Louis just outside the door.

"Louis, right?" He said quickly, stopping right next to him.

"...Yeah?" Louis said, looking rather perplexed.

"I'm Harry." He said, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Harry." Louis nodded, going to turn and walk away.

"Hey, wait." Harry said, following him and walking along with him. "I've noticed you've been struggling in Maths, yeah?"

"I guess..." Louis said, sounding a bit as if he'd hoped no one had noticed that. It was blaringly obvious, however.

"Hey, no judgment here, mate. I'm shit at it as well. My brother helps me, though. He's a bit of a genius, really. I was thinking he could tutor you, if you want? I already asked him, and he said he's fine with it. He'd love to, in fact."

"That's a nice thought, Harry." Louis said, sounding as if maybe he was thinking about taking him up on the offer. "My parents have been getting on my ass about my shit grades recently, so stepping up my game a bit couldn't hurt. Tell your brother I'll be over on Saturday at five. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm sure he'll be thrilled." Louis gave Harry a confused look then, and Harry quickly continued. "He just really loves helping people learn. And he really likes Maths. He's gonna be so excited, just you wait."

"...Okay." Louis said, handing Harry his notebook so that he could jot down his address. " See you 'round, Harry."

"Yeah. Yeah, see you."

Harry let out a deep sigh, meandering down the hall to find his friends so they could walk to next period together.

000

When school ended, Harry sprinted outside to find Marcel already waiting by their car. He unlocked the doors and they both climbed in, Harry starting the car and heading towards home.

"He's coming."

"What? Who?" Marcel asked.

"Louis. On Saturday, around dinner time."

"Dinner time? He doesn't expect us to feed him, does he?"

"'Course not. Don't you get it, though, mate? This is the perfect time. Mum and dad will be out on their weekly date night."

"Shouldn't we...Shouldn't we get to know him first before we...Before we...?"

"Shag him?" Harry finished for him. "Marcel, you need to be able to say it before you can do it."

"Yeah, shag him. Before we shag him, alright?"

"Good." Harry nodded. "D'you want to get to know him before we shag him? It's not really a requirement."

Harry saw Marcel shrug out of the corner of his eye.

"Want me to ask him to have lunch with us for the next two days, then?"

Marcel nodded quickly, "Yeah. Yeah, that'd be nice."

"Alright. Lunch with Louis it is then."

000

The next morning, when Harry and Marcel arrived at college, Harry kept his eyes peeled for a certain caramel haired boy with bright blue eyes and a glorious bum, and the second he saw him he took off running.

"Louis! Hey, Louis!"

Louis turned around, "Harry?"

"Yeah. Hey." Harry said, stopping next to him. "Marcel was hoping you'd eat lunch with us today. Wants to get to know you a bit before the tutoring session and all."

"Oh...Okay, sure." Louis nodded. "Wait, your brother is Marcel?"

"Yeah.." Harry said, warily. "I thought you'd know. We're identical."

"You look nothing alike."

"Eh, the glasses throw everyone off."

"And the hair." Louis commented.

"Yeah, that." Harry agreed. "Anyway, d'you have a problem with that, or?"

"No. No, it's fine. He's the smartest guy in the school, yeah? Pretty lucky I've snagged him as a tutor then. Especially with how miserable I am with Maths."

"You'll have lunch with us then?"

"Sure."

"Okay." Harry nodded. "I'm sure you'll see us. We sit alone, so we're hard to miss, really."

"Alright. We'll talk more then, Harry."

"Sure, yeah." Harry nodded. "See you later."

As soon as Louis had walked off, going his own way, Harry ran back to Marcel, grabbing him by the shoulders and gently shaking him as he told him the good news.

"He doesn't even mind that I'm me?" He asked.

"Nope. Not a bit. He said he'll talk to us later."

Marcel grinned widely, and Harry smiled back. The bell rang and they both headed off to class.

000

By the time lunch rolled around, and Harry sat down next to Marcel on the bench, he could feel the nervous energy rolling off of his brother in waves.

He leaned in close to him, whispering, "Breathe, Marcel. It's just lunch in the school cafeteria, this isn't a date."

Marcel took a deep breath, shaking out his limbs and closing his eyes for a brief moment, but they snapped open at the sound of footsteps approaching, and both brothers looked up to see Louis, sitting directly across from them at their lunch table.

"Afternoon." Louis smiled brightly at them.

"Hey, Louis." Harry beamed. "This is Marcel."

Louis extended a hand, which Marcel took, shaking it carefully, and then pulling back, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Nice to meet you, Marcel."

"Likewise." Marcel gave a tiny nod.

"So, I hear you're pretty great in Maths?"

"Yeah. Advanced classes." Marcel nodded.

"That's great, because I'm really in need of some help."

Marcel simply nodded, taking a small bite of his salad. Harry could guess that he was too nervous to really eat.

"Marcel's brilliant, really. Brought me from a D up to an A- in just a few months." Harry smiled brightly.

"That's amazing." Louis smiled at both of them.

There was a rather long silence after that, in which they all managed to be awkward, even though they were eating, so silence should be expected. Harry quickly typed up a message on his phone which said 'Ask him about the play', showing it to Marcel under the table and then elbowing him slightly.

Marcel cleared his throat, an unpleasant sound for the lunch table, really. But Louis didn't seem to mind. Or at least he didn't show it, if he did.

"Erm, how's the play going?" Marcel mumbled.

"The play?" Louis asked, eyebrows raising a little. "It's great, actually. Really brilliant. We're doing Romeo and Juliet. A bit of a cliche, I know, but it's a great show. I'm playing Mercutio. Feel a bit cheated I didn't get Romeo, as I look the part a bit more than the one we've got, but I can't deny he's a brilliant actor." Louis stopped talking suddenly, as if he'd just realized he'd been rambling. He cleared his throat softly. "But, um, yeah. You two ought to come see it, if you want. It's next month."

"Yeah, definitely." Harry nodded in agreement. "We'd love to, wouldn't we, Marcel?"

"Sure, yes. Absolutely." Marcel smiled.

"Great." Louis grinned, looking right at Marcel this time, and Harry felt Marcel's sweaty hand clamp around his thigh, and he held back a chuckle.

They all turned their attention to their lunches then, and the silence wasn't quite so awkward this time. They ate in silence, aside from a few coughs from Marcel, or a chuckle from Louis, who seemed to be off in his own little world. And Harry just grinned, because it seemed like Louis genuinely didn't mind spending time with Marcel, and that was the first time this had really happened, and he was really proud of Marcel for keeping up a bit of conversation, as he wasn't used to it.

When it was nearly time for lunch period to be over, Harry typed up another quick message to Marcel, who nodded his head as he read it, and looked up at Louis.

"Um, Louis?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to have lunch with us again tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. I'd like that."

"Okay." Marcel nodded.

The bell rang then, and they all parted ways, waving at each other, and Louis telling them that he'd see them tomorrow.

000

On the way home from college, Marcel couldn't stop talking about Louis. How charming he was, and how nice he was, and how he didn't look at Marcel like he was a leper, and Harry just smiled and smiled, because his brother was happy, and that made him happy, and if all things went according to plan, they'd be fucking one of the hottest boys he'd ever laid his eyes on in just two days. Things were definitely going well.

"And did you see when he looked at me, Harry? His eyes were so blue, and it felt like he was staring into my soul."

"I know." Harry chuckled. "I seem to recall a rather sweaty palm tightly gripping my thigh around that time."

"Oh. Sorry.."

"I didn't mind, you goof. S'nice seeing you so excited about something other than academics."

"Hey, I get excited about other things." Marcel huffed. "But I know what you mean. I think he genuinely likes me. None of that fake crap people spew at me on occasion."

"I think you're right, mate." Harry smiled, pulling into their driveway.

000

Lunch with Louis the next day was even more comfortable than the first day, and Harry mostly just listened as Louis and Marcel picked apart the characters in Romeo and Juliet, a subject they both seemed to be rather passionate about.

Harry could've jumped in, if he wanted, knowing a sizable bit about that specific Shakespeare show himself, but he wanted Marcel to have his time to shine. He wanted his brother to make friends with Louis all on his own, and he really was doing a fine job.

Louis was smiling and laughing, and they were having nice friendly debates about which characters were complete idiots (Harry had to say he really thought most of them were, though he kept that to himself), and Marcel was really coming out of his shell quite a bit. He was almost the sort of Marcel that Harry was used to seeing when they were at home alone in their room, talking about comic books and movies they'd seen. The fact that he could get so comfortable around Louis so quickly was really amazing, and Harry could not be more excited for tomorrow if he tried.

They started talking about Spider-man next, and Harry did join in for this, because it was a subject he was quite passionate about. Harry and Louis both agreed that the reboot with Andrew Garfield was far superior to the one with Toby Maguire, but Marcel disputed that. Harry and Louis knew they were right, though. Toby's Spider-man just wasn't sarcastic enough, when compared to the comic books.

By the time the bell rang, they'd all forgotten to eat most of their lunches, but they were all smiling when they parted ways, and Louis told Marcel he'd see him tomorrow, and told Harry he'd see him after class.

000

When their last class together ended, Louis made sure to verify that five o'clock would be fine, and Harry nodded, and they told each other they'd see each other tomorrow and that was that.

Harry thought for a brief second that perhaps he should fill Louis in on their plans, so that if he wasn't really looking for a hook up or something Marcel wouldn't have to face the rejection first hand.

But he figured Louis might be more inclined to agree to such a thing in the moment, and telling him beforehand might just ruin it all. And although Marcel was fragile, he was also rather used to rejection, and even if Louis didn't want to have sex with them, hopefully he'd still at least want to be their friend. Marcel's friend, primarily.

Everything would be fine. Harry could feel it in his bones.

000

That night, as Harry and Marcel climbed into their bunk beds, Harry could practically feel Marcel shaking with excitement.

"This is really happening tomorrow, huh?" He asked.

"Yep." Harry grinned to himself, turning out the lights. "You're sure this is how you want to do it? You're not going to be uncomfortable with me there, are you? Because I don't want your first time to be weird, Marcy."

"No." Marcel said softly. "The more I think about it, the more I really like this plan."

And maybe that should have been awkward. In fact, that definitely should have been awkward. But Harry loved Marcel, and it's not like Harry was uncomfortable with his own sexuality, even when it came to Marcel, so if this was what Marcel wanted, then this was what Marcel would get. Provided that Louis agreed, of course.

"You know I love you, right, Marcel?" Harry asked, feeling just a tinge sentimental in that moment.

"Of course. And I love you, too. You're the best seven minute older brother anyone could ever ask for."

Harry chuckled, "I'm glad you think so. Get some rest now, yeah? Big evening tomorrow."

"Fuck."

"What?" Harry asked, worried.

"I haven't even thought about teaching him any actual Maths. Surely I'll need to teach him, whether we shag or not. What are you guys learning right now?"

"Some theorem. I don't remember. I've been a bit preoccupied myself. But you know this stuff like the back of your hand. He'll have his book with him. You'll be fine."

"Yeah, alright."

"You good?"

"Yeah, fine." Marcel said, sighing softly.

"Sleep then."

"Sleeping."

"No you're not."

"I would be if you'd shut your big ugly mug." Marcel chuckled.

"We've got the same face, idiot."

"I'm a genius, actually." Marcel retorted.

"You sure don't act like it sometimes."

"Rude. Go to sleep before I come down there and beat you up."

"I'd like to see you try." Harry chuckled, rolling over onto his stomach, sighing deeply and closing his eyes.

"G'night, Harold."

"'Night, little brother."

000

The next day Marcel was even more jittery than usual, bouncing around the house, cleaning things that weren't dirty, and talking a mile a minute to their mother about anything and everything, telling her all about Louis and the fact that he was going to be tutoring him, but thankfully not letting slip what their real intentions were.

Harry watched his brother, laughing jovially whenever he'd start to wash the same plate for the third time, and helping his mum make lunch, which Marcel hardly ate, as he couldn't be bothered to sit still.

When lunch was over, Marcel went to go clean their already spotless room, and Harry helped his mother clean the dishes.

"Is something wrong with your brother? He's awfully bouncy today."

"He's just happy, I think. Excited to be tutoring someone aside from me."

"I think this will be good for him. Louis sounds like a nice boy. Hopefully they can become good friends."

"Yeah, I sure hope so."

"You will look after them, won't you? Make sure Marcel's alright being in such close proximity with someone he doesn't know very well for so long?"

"Of course, mum." Harry nodded, drying the last plate.

"Good."

Harry smiled at his mother, making his way up to his and Marcel's room, which Marcel just so happened to be vacuuming.

"Don't you dare set foot in here. There'll be dust on your feet."

"Marcy, Lou's not going to notice a few specs of dust. Calm down." Harry laughed, unplugging the vacuum. "Besides, if all goes well we'll be fucking in here later. The mess after that will be much worse than a few specs of dust. Just wait until tonight and you can clean to your heart's content."

Marcel sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bottom bunk, "What if I'm terrible?"

"At cleaning up come? I think you'll be fine."

"No, at sex." Marcel sighed. "What if I'm not good at sex?"

"You'll be fine, Marcy. Lou seems sweet enough to be patient with you, and if he's not I'll hit him. You do still want to do it, right? You can back out if you want. I won't even fuck him on my own. Promise."

"No, no, I want to. Just a bit nervous, I guess."

"Totally normal. The first time I ever went all the way with a guy I was so nervous I thought I'd throw up." Harry smiled, sitting next to Marcel, and resting a reassuring hand on his knee. "But you've got me, and I'll make sure nothing bad happens. I'll make sure everything's perfect for you."

"Thanks, Harry." Marcel smiled, resting his head on his brother's shoulder.

"Anything for the best twin on the planet." Harry said, kissing his brother on the top of the head.

000

The rest of the afternoon passed by far too slowly for Harry, though he could tell that it had flown by for Marcel when their mum and dad came to tell them they'd be back soon, and Marcel's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

Their parents were going to see a film which started at five fifteen, which meant that it must be about quarter to five now. They both told their parents goodbye, and they waited until they heard the front door shut.

Marcel turned quickly to Harry, a look of panic on his face.

"I should take my glasses off, right? And wash the gel out of my hair. Fuck, there's no time. Can I borrow some of your clothes?"

"Hey, hey, calm down." Harry said. "If Louis' gonna fuck you, he's gonna fuck you no matter what you're wearing, okay? If he'd only fuck you if you looked like me, then he's not good enough for you anyhow, and neither of us should be fucking him."

"You're right." Marcel nodded. "But do I look okay? Like, as okay as I can look?"

"You look brilliant." Harry grinned.

And he wasn't lying. He always thought his brother looked brilliant. And maybe that was vain, since they looked the same, but Harry had always thought there was something special about Marcel. And he looked really nice today. A bright blue button down with a blue and green argyle sweatervest over top and some nicely fitted black trousers. It suited him well.

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely. Louis' gonna love you."

"Not as much as he'll love you, though." Marcel mumbled to himself, though Harry could hear him loud and clear. "Promise I'm not going to get left out."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean promise it's not going to end up being you and Lou fucking while I'm tugging on my own cock."

"Hey, I promise." Harry said, looking his brother in the eyes. "If anyone's going to get more attention than the other I'll make sure it's you."

"Okay." Marcel nodded.

Just then, the doorbell rang, causing Marcel to jump in surprise.

"Well, go get it. This is your tutoring session."

"You're coming with me, though, right?"

"Of course. I'll be within hearing distance the whole time. Just act normal, though. This is just a tutoring session, okay? Until you've finished teaching him what he needs to learn today, it's just a tutoring session."

"Right. Got it." Marcel nodded, heading out of their room and down the steps, and Harry followed closely behind him.

He watched as Marcel opened the door, and he greeted Louis with a subtle 'Hey'. Marcel invited Louis inside, and Harry sat on the ground reading, listening in as Marcel taught Louis everything he could. He was stuttering a bit, which wasn't like him when it came to Maths, but he was nervous, so it was understandable.

Louis was listening intently, and learning more quickly than Harry had when Marcel had first started teaching him.

They took a break to eat some biscuits that their mum had made the night before, and they talked about some films that were coming out soon that they all wanted to see, and Louis invited them to go with him to see one, and they gladly agreed.

After their biscuit break, Marcel went back to explaining things to Louis, and he was speaking much more clearly and with more confidence now than he had been before, and Harry could tell that he'd loosened up quite a bit since Louis had first arrived.

After about forty five more minutes of Maths talk that was making Harry's head hurt a bit, they were finished. Louis was packing up his books, and Marcel looked to Harry with an urgent look on his face.

"Hey, Marcy, didn't you have something you wanted to ask Louis?"

"We had something to ask. Not just me."

"What's that?" Louis asked, looking up from his bag after shoving the book in forcefully.

"Go on and ask him, Marcel."

"Um, well..." Marcel began playing with the loose thread on his shirt sleeve, biting his lip, refusing to meet Louis' eyes. "I guess Harry and I were just wondering if you might want to have sex?"

He said it all in a rush. So quickly that even Harry had had a hard time understanding it.

"If I'd what?" Louis asked, shocked.

"If you'd have sex with us." Harry said, not wanting to make Marcel repeat it.

"Both of you? Together?"

"If you wouldn't mind.." Marcel mumbled.

"Can I be honest?" Louis asked.

"Yeah. Of course." Harry assured him.

"I think you're both quite fit. You're identical, so obviously if I think one of you is fit I'll think the other one is fit, too."

"Not true." Marcel said. "Harry's much nicer looking than I am."

"Wrong." Louis said. "Anyhow, I've kind of...Been thinking about what you just suggested a lot since I met you, I guess. Like, I've always been really into Harry, seeing as he's in my class. And I'd never really thought much about you, Marcel, but after we met I realized that I really fucking like you."

"Oh." Marcel nodded. "Okay. So, is that a yes?"

"Right now?" Louis asked.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "Our parents are out for date night, so we've got the house to ourselves for a while still. If you're okay with this, Marcel's really been looking forward to it."

"Alright, sure." Louis nodded.

"Really?" Marcel asked, sounding thrilled. "You really want to?"

"I really want to, Marcel."

"Follow me, then." Harry grinned, taking Louis' hand in his, and nodding at Marcel, signaling for him to do the same.

They all walked up the stairs hand in hand, and made their way into Harry and Marcel's bedroom.

They stood in the middle of the room, none of them really sure what to do next, but then Louis took charge, letting go of both of their hands and going to sit on the bottom bunk.

"Are you two okay with kissing each other?" He asked gently.

Harry looked to Marcel, who nodded quickly.

Harry supposed he should have been shocked that his brother was so completely okay with it, but it wasn't as if they hadn't kissed before, when they were younger and both figuring out their sexuality. And maybe they'd each gotten an awkward boner or two when they'd shared a bed when they were twelve. But they'd never really done anything explicitly sexual with each other, and here Marcel was, quickly agreeing to kiss him, and that probably shouldn't have turned him on as much as it did.

"Yeah, that's fine." He nodded.

"Kiss each other. Please." Louis whined softly. "I've been wanting to see this."

Harry nodded, looking at Marcel and grabbing his hips, pulling him close to him. Marcel reached up to pull his glasses off, but Harry stopped him.

"You look great with your glasses on, Marcy."

Marcel nodded, wrapping his hands around his brother's neck instead.

Harry leaned in slowly, connecting his lips to Marcel's cautiously. But the moment their lips touched, it seemed like something took over within Marcel, and suddenly he was tangling his fingers in Harry's curls, forcing their faces closer together, pressing his mouth needily against his brother's. Marcel let out a gentle whine, and Harry bit his bottom lip. There was a groan then, and Harry honestly couldn't be sure which of the three boys in the room it had come from.

They kissed for a while, just soft lips moving desperately against one another. And then Harry heard the sound of a zipper, and he turned to see Louis, his shirt on the floor, and his hand on the zipper of his trousers. His eyes were lust blown, and his hair had somehow managed to become slightly disheveled already.

Harry heard a soft groan coming from next to him, and he knew that his brother's eyes had landed on the same sight.

"Fuck, you two are hot." Louis breathed out. "C'mere."

Harry took Marcel's hand, and they approached the bed together.

"Sit here, Marcel." Louis said, motioning to his lap.

Marcel sat down, and Louis dove in for a hungry kiss. Harry sat down next to them and watched in fascination as his brother's lips moved carefully against Louis', and then their tongues were tangling together, and Harry was beginning to get hard. He latched on to the hem of Marcel's sweater vest, pulling it off over his head, causing them to break the kiss for just a moment. He then unbuttoned Marcel's shirt as fast as he could, his fingers fumbling a bit. He watched as Louis ran his hands over the now exposed skin of his brother's chest, and saw the way Marcel shivered slightly at the touch.

Harry pulled his own shirt over his head, and Louis reached over, running his hands over the smooth skin of Harry's torso, before stopping to rub over his nipples gently, causing Harry to gasp loudly.

Louis pulled away from the kiss, his lips shining and red, and Marcel whined a little at the loss of contact.

"Fuck." Louis muttered. "Harry can you just...Can you lay down?"

Harry nodded, doing what Louis asked.

"And Marcel, just settle yourself between his legs."

"Yeah, okay."

Harry had never heard Marcel's voice quite so deep before, and definitely never as wrecked. They'd barely even started and it was all already getting to be too much.

Marcel climbed on top of him, settling himself between Harry's legs, and Harry closed his eyes as his brother leaned in to kiss him again. Their lips moved slowly against each other, and then Harry felt a second pair of lips attach themselves right by his shoulder, sucking on the flesh there, and he gasped into his brother's mouth.

Louis began sucking and biting at his skin, and then suddenly he stopped, and Marcel was gasping into his mouth, and Harry knew that Louis had moved on to him, so he opened one of his eyes just enough to see, and sure enough, Louis was sucking hard on the back of Marcel's neck, and Marcel was making little keening noises into his mouth, and Harry was pretty sure this was the hottest thing he'd ever done and ever would do.

Marcel started rocking his hips down, grinding his erection against Harry's, and Harry let out a throaty groan.

He heard the sound of Louis clearing his throat, and then, "Okay. Okay, my turn for...Something."

They pulled apart, Marcel rolling over onto his back, breathing heavily.

Louis swiftly pulled his trousers off, and Harry and Marcel followed suit.

Louis climbed on top of Marcel, hovering over him on all fours, and kissing down his neck, and chest, all the way down his stomach, and to the waistband of his boxer briefs.

"Can I?" He asked breathlessly, looking up at Marcel.

Marcel nodded, biting his lip.

Louis pulled them off slowly, looking up at Marcel's face as he did so, and only looking down when they were completely off.

"So pretty, baby."

"Fuck." Harry muttered. He was rather proud of his own cock, so he should have figured Marcel would have a nice one, but he wasn't prepared for this. He really was not prepared for this.

"Have you guys got any lube?" Louis asked.

Harry got up swiftly, digging around in their drawer until he found it, and handing it over to Louis.

"I'm gonna stretch you out a bit, okay?" Louis asked Marcel.

He simply nodded, and Harry wasn't really surprised that words were failing him right now, because he could hardly form words himself, and he was more experienced with these things.

Harry watched carefully as Louis slicked up his fingers, slipping one in and thrusting in and out slowly, and Marcel was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling drastically with each breath. Louis added a second finger, and Marcel gasped softly.

"You okay?" Harry asked him, concern creasing his brow.

"Fine." Marcel nodded.

Louis stretched Marcel out as much as he could, and then added a third finger. When Marcel's face scrunched up in pain, Harry decided to distract him, kissing along his neck gently, humming against the flesh, and Marcel let out a gentle sigh.

After a few moments, Marcel was bucking down onto Louis' fingers, letting out soft little whimpers, and Louis told Harry to stop, and then slowly pulled his fingers out.

"Think you can stand up for me, Marcel?" He asked.

Marcel nodded, standing up, his legs shaking just a bit.

Louis removed his briefs and lubed up his cock, standing up and positioning himself behind Marcel, spreading his legs apart just a bit, lining his cock up with the slightly younger twin's entrance, "Ready?"

"Ready." Marcel nodded.

Harry watched from the bed as Louis slowly made his way inside, giving Marcel a moment to adjust before he began thrusting in and out, causing Marcel to let out the most delicious little whines, while Louis was producing some groans that were causing Harry's cock to grow achingly harder.

After a moment or two of watching Louis thrusting carefully in and out of his brother, he heard his name vaguely through the ringing in his ears that he hadn't noticed before.

"Harry." Louis said again, and Harry turned to look at him. "Be a dear and come suck your brother's dick, yeah?"

"Fuck, yeah. Please, Harry." Marcel groaned, his head falling back to rest on Louis' shoulder.

"Okay. Yeah, of course." Harry nodded, climbing up off the bed and falling to his knees in front of his brother.

He wrapped his hand firmly around the base, bringing the head of Marcel's cock to his lips. He flicked his tongue out, kitten licking at the slit, and Marcel gasped loudly.

Harry wrapped his lips around the head of Marcel's erection, sucking on it gently, and then beginning to bob his head, taking in a little more each time, until nearly all of Marcel's dick was in his mouth, using his hand to work the little bit that he couldn't fit. He ran his tongue along the underside of his brother's cock, and ran the tip of his tongue over the slit, and Marcel cried out loudly.

"Fuck." Marcel's breathing was heavy and ragged, and Harry wanted to scream. "I'm close...Close already."

"That's it, baby." Harry heard Louis' voice, rough and barely above a whisper. "Come on. You're so pretty, Marcel. So fucking gorgeous."

Harry sped up the movements of his mouth on Marcel's cock, and within seconds he was coming, hot and hard down Harry's throat, shouting Louis' name, along with a stream of profanities. And Harry was moving his lips slowly, helping him ride out his orgasm.

Harry pulled back slowly, a tiny bit of saliva dripping down his chin, which his brother wiped away gently. Louis slowly pulled out, and Marcel dropped to his knees, obviously quite spent from the orgasm he'd just had.

"Fuck." Marcel said softly, catching his breath. "You're both...Wow."

Louis chuckled, dropping to the floor as well, wrapping his arms gently around Marcel from behind, and Harry smiled at how affectionate he was being with his brother, because Marcel deserved that.

"How about I suck Harry's cock now, and you suck mine, hm?" Louis asked gently in Marcel's ear, and Harry groaned simply at the thought of having his cock in Louis' mouth.

Marcel nodded, and Louis unwrapped his arms from around Marcel's waist, laying down on the ground on his back. Marcel crawled over, positioning himself between Louis' legs, and Louis propped himself up on his elbows.

"Fuck my mouth, Harry."

Harry's eyes rolled back into his head at the words, and he got up off of the ground, removing his briefs and coming to stand with one foot on either side of Louis' torso. Louis opened his mouth wide, and Harry had to remind himself to breathe as he placed the head of his cock against Louis' lips, thrusting into his mouth slowly.

He heard Marcel muttering to himself, but he couldn't quite register what he was saying. Something about how they were going to make him hard again or something. But then the talking stopped, and Harry figured it was because he had Louis' cock in his mouth now, and then Louis groaned around his length, and his suspicions were confirmed, and he thrust into Louis' mouth a little harder.

Harry kept rocking his hips forward, thrusting his cock in and out of Louis' mouth, and Louis was doing some expert thing with his tongue where he'd flick it over the head of Harry's cock every time Harry pulled back, and Harry was seeing stars, and his legs were shaky, and he wasn't going to last much longer.

Louis groaned again, and it sent vibrations up the entire length of Harry's dick, and he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, his fists clenching.

"Fuck, I'm close. Oh, fuck." He began to speed up his hips, thrusting in and out of Louis' mouth faster, and Louis hollowed out his cheeks, sucking hard, his tongue running along the underside of Harry's cock. "C'mon, Lou. Come with me. Oh, shit. Fuck."

Louis let out a long groan, and pulled away from Harry's cock, pumping it with his fist and letting out a few loud shouts of Marcel's name as he came into the younger twin's mouth, pumping Harry quickly until he came across his chest, a bit splattering up and hitting him in the chin.

"Fuuuuck, Lou. Fuck." Harry groaned, his legs shaking with the intensity of it all.

He stepped away, falling to the ground and laying there on his side, breathing heavily.

"Can I?" He heard Marcel ask, voice rough and a little shaky.

"Mhhm." Louis hummed softly.

Harry looked up just in time to see Marcel carefully licking the come off of Louis' chest, scooping up the little bit off of his chin and bringing his finger up to Louis' mouth, which Louis sucked on eagerly, letting out a tiny little pleased noise.

Harry crawled closer to the other two boys, the three of them becoming a tangle of cuddly limbs, and they were all breathing heavily. Harry was rather certain he could hear three very distinct heartbeats, and it was the most soothing sound he could ever remember hearing.

After a few moments, Marcel sighed, "Mum and dad will be back soon. You'd better get going, Louis."

"Yeah." Louis nodded. "Yeah, right."

The three of them got dressed as quickly as possible, their clothes all having been mixed up with each other, and then the twins were walking with Louis to grab his bag, and then to the front door.

"I'll see you at school on Monday, I'm sure."

"Mhhm." They nodded.

"Maths lesson again same time next week?"

"Absolutely." Marcel grinned.

"And I'll text you about that film."

"Sounds great." Harry smiled.

"Okay. See you later."

"See you later, Louis." Harry and Marcel said in unison, waving at him as he walked away before shutting the door behind him.

They each grabbed a biscuit and made their way upstairs, the two of them collapsing on the bottom bunk together.

"So." Harry began. "Was that as good as you imagined?"

Marcel sighed contently, "Even better."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been ages since I've written, so hopefully you guys haven't missed me too much. There's been a lot going on in my personal life and the author part of my brain just sort of shut off. But it's back on now, and I should hopefully be posting more regularly again. I think I might reread FHTF before I post the next chapter, just to make sure the continuity is still in tact.
> 
> Okay, done rambling. I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
